The Adventures of Albus, Rose, Scorpius, and Tina
by cmwriting
Summary: Albus, Rose, and Scorpius have been anxiously awaiting their first year at Hogwarts.  When the sorting goes all wrong for one, the three find themselves in a sticky situation.  STARTS SLOW!  Used to be called "The Adventures of Albus, Rose, and Scorpius"
1. 1 Albus

**Disclaimer: These characters are property of JK Rowling**

As he boarded the train, Albus wondered what Hogwarts would be like. Would it be just like the awful school James described? Albus decided it wouldn't because of what Dad had said – James was just trying to scare him.

"I can't believe we're actually going to Hogwarts!" Rose said when they got into their train compartment

"I know", said Albus. "It'll be _so_ exciting!"

"Um, hi", Rose said to the kids sitting on the seats across from them.

At the sight of Albus' pet ferret, one of the snobby-looking kids made a disgusted face.

"Is that _your_ pet?" the kid asked Albus.

"Yeah, I got it in Diagon Alley", Albus answered defensively.

"Well it's disgusting", the kid said. Albus noticed the name Horus III was embroidered on the chest of his robe. Albus couldn't help but notice that it was spelled strangely, like the Egyptain god. Albus' hand must have tensed up on the lock, because his ferret escaped the cage and lunged straight for Horus!

Horus shrieked! He ran out of the compartment, taking his friend with him.

"Well, there they go", said Rose,

"Probably just as well", said Albus.


	2. 2 Rose

**This chapter is much longer – hope you like it! Please don't hesitate to give suggestions! -cmwriters**

**Disclaimer: These characters are property of JK Rowling**

Rose sighed as she stood up to watch the snobby kids run screaming from a tiny ferret. She quickly sat down next to her cousin Albus. He was the only friend she'd ever had (that was her age, anyway). They spent the rest of the train ride talking animatedly about Hogwarts, Quidditch, and, most of all, houses.

Just as the rain was starting to fall on the train's dark windows, a trolley, packed high with candy, creaked past the compartment door. Rose and Albus' conversation quickly ceased as they scrambled to get their money, left over from Diagon Alley. They burst into the hallway and spotted a boy at the trolley. He was tall, had blond-white hair and astonishingly blue eyes. He met eyes with Rose. It was only for a few seconds, but it felt much longer to Rose. When the lady at the trolley asked what he would like, he murmured, "Nothing, thanks." and walked away, to the other end of the train.

Rose shot Albus a look, before ordering two chocolate frogs and one package of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans and returning to the compartment.

"We should change into our robes soon" said Albus, " I heard some people saying we're getting close."

Sure enough, just after getting changed, the train screeched to a halt and the students piled out.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" yelled a voice that Rose knew must be Hagrid's.

As the first years began to board the boat the boats, Rose and Albus quickly joined one with the white-haired boy from the trolley and another girl with black hair in pigtails.

"Everyone ready?"

Rose turned to see that Hagrid was taking up a whole boat himself.

"FOWARD!"

Rose tried not to jump as all the boats began to move as one. She noticed how the candles on the boat reflected on the water.

_That must be Hogwarts!_ Rose thought as she looked up at the huge castle they were approaching. From their faces, Rose could tell that the others were just as excited as she was . The boats bumped onto the shore and everyone scrambled out. The students got into a line and walked through the grounds and up into the castle.

Rose's stomach gave a jolt as the Hogwarts doors opened and the students filed in. They walked down the middle of the Great Hall and line up at the front. Rose looked at Albus and saw her excitement and nervousness reflected on his face.


	3. 3 Scorpius

**This chapter is even longer – we'll try to extend them. We love hearing you feedback! -cmwriting**

**Disclaimer: These characters are property of JK Rowling**

As Scorpius walked into the Great Hall, he wondered what house house he'd be sorted into. Slytherin, of course. The last seven of the Malfoy generations had. But what if was sorted into Huffelpuff, or, even worse, Gryffinndor? That would be a disaster! As Scorpius was mulling this over, the sorting hat finished his song and the sorting began.

"Abbot, Stephanie."

"HUFFELPUFF!"

"Bones, James."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Bucklehurst, Sandy."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Bulstrode, Sally."  
>"SLYTHERIN!"<p>

"Chang, Tina."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Scorpius recognized the girl with the pigtails he rode with on the boat. The Sorting Hat droned on until Scorpius heard his name mentioned.

"Hmmm...", The Sorting Hat spoke in his ear. "A difficult one... Brave, but also very clever. Interesting."

Scorpius wondered why the sorting hat hadn't screamed Slytherin the second it had touched his head, like it did the other Slytherins.

"Well boy, though your ancestors were greedy, you have inherited much more than your eyes from your mother."

Scorpius did not remember his mother, who had not gone to Hogwarts and had died when he was young.

"Well then it better be – GRYFFINDOR!"

Scorpius hopped off the stool and walked to the Gryffindor table, who were cheering for him, somewhat hesitantly. What would he tell his parents? He casually took a seat and pretended to be interested in Evan McGonagall getting sorted into Gryffindor, to avoid all the stares. Scorpius tried not to make a face as Evan received a noticeably louder cheer than he had. Scorpius grew hungry just as Albus Potter got sorted into Gryffindor and was positively starving as Rebecca Turpin joined the Huffelpuffs. Finally, the line thinned and the last few students were sorted.

"Walters, Henry."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Weasley, Rose."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Zabini, Brian."

"SLYTHERIN!"

As both the stool and the hat were whisked away, a disoriented-looking women stood up.

"Is the headmistress _drunk?_" Scorpius heard someone whisper behind him. She certainly_ looked_ drunk she had bowl-cut short brown-gray hair, a large body, and she was wearing a white, stuffy parka even though it was September 1st.

"I would like to say a few words to the new first years at Hogwarts. The liquor cabinets on the first floor are off limits to everyone. Now let us begin!"

Food appeared on the tables. Every food you could think of : potatoes, pasta, pizza, Shepard's pie , roast beef etc.

After Scorpius was certain that he had stuffed himself completely and he could not eat any more, dessert appeared . If dinner was big, dessert was _HUGE, _with cakes, trifles, and puddings spread out all over the tables! Scorpius didn't talk to anyone until Teddy Lupin, a fifth year prefect lead the first years up to the common room and gave them the password (pumpkin pasties).

When Scorpius entered his room, he found that all his luggage, including his snowy owl, had already been put next to his four-poster bed.

"Hi!" said a voice behind him, making Scorpius jump.

"Hello", said Scorpius quietly, making it obvious that he did not want to be bothered.

"I'm Albus Potter", said the fearless boy, walking over to Scorpius' bed to shake his hand.

"Scorpius Malfoy", he said, taking the boy's hand.

**Thanks for all your reviews! Any guesses on who Scorpius' mother is? -cmwriting**


	4. 4 Albus

**We know Scorpius' mother is Astoria Greengrass, but we are changing it because this story would make zero sense if his mother was Astoria. Because some people didn't know this, we are resetting the poll! Thanks to **_SweetieCake323 _**and **_Puppylove98162_** for reviewing! If you read, remember to review! -cmwriting**

**Disclaimer: These characters are property of JK Rowling**

As he shook the boy's hand, Albus though the name _Malfoy_ sounded familiar. Whatever, probably just someone his father talked to a lot. Well, if he bunked near him, Albus might as well get to know Scorpius.

"Lights out!" Albus heard Teddy's voice say

"Good night", Albus said as he climbed into his four-poster bed.

The next morning, Albus would've slept late if it hadn't been for Scorpius waking him up.

"Hey, Albus, wake up – it's time for breakfast!"

Albus' tired eyes opened, then he suddenly remembered _where_ he was and _who_ was waking him up. He quickly got our of bed and turned to Scorpius, who was already dressed in his Gryffindor robes. Albus still wasn't ready to trust Scorpius. He knew he recognized him from somewhere, but he didn't know where. Albus quickly changed into his robes and made his way down to the Great Hall, where he sat behind Rose.

"How was your sleep?" Albus asked her.

"Good, I met someone named Tina Chang, who's mom is friends with your dad", Rose said.

"I met someone named Scorpius Malfoy – he's familiar but I don't know where I've seen him before."

"He _does_ sound familiar – didn't we see him at King's Cross?"Albus opened his mouth, but Rose continued." Yes, Dad told me to beat him at every test – I'm sorry Albus, but I don't think we're supposed to be friends with him."

Albus rolled his eyes, but Rose continued to look concerned.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"_What?"_

_"Nothing!"_

"Then why do you look so concerned?" Albus asked.

"Because you seem to want to be friends with him? Plus, our parents _don't _want us to be." Rose answered.

Albus didn't really know how to reply that, seeing that Scorpius had just emerged into the Great Hall.

"I'm going to sit with Scorpius, since he's sitting all alone."

As he expected, Rose followed him over to Scorpius.

"Hey", said Albus, sliding into the seat across from Scorpius. Rose sat hesitantly next to him. Scorpius glanced from Albus to Rose and back again.

"This is Rose – my cousin", Albus added quickly.

Scorpius gave a small nod. He didn't look like he wanted them there at the time. Albus ignored the look and invited him to tea at Hagrid's that afternoon. Scorpius politely accepted and the three stuffed themselves with eggs, bacon, and toast before heading for their first Tranfiguration class.

"Hello class!" said the Transfiguration teacher, Ernie Macmillan. "I hope you're having a splendid first day at Hogwarts! Today we'll be learning how to transform a match into a needle with the spell 'compar acus'"

Albus, however, only heard half of this because the other half was overwhelmed with excitement at his first wizarding class.

"So, uh what do we do?" Albus asked Rose, when they were told to practice.

"Haven't you been listening? We're turning a match into a needle with the spell 'compar acus'" She answered.

"Oh – yeah – right..."

Rose performed this spell perfectly, which came as no surprise to Albus, who was trying for his third time to do so.

By the end of class, Rose, Evan and Scorpius were the only ones to have successfully completed the spell.

"Bravo, you three!" Boomed Professor Macmillan, who slapped all three of them on the back, nearly pushing them out of their chairs.


	5. 5 Rose

**This chapter is a little shorter, but the next few will be longer! -cmwriting**

**Disclaimer: These characters are property of JK Rowling**

Rose did her best not to wince when Professor Macmillan slapped her on the back. She was mostly pleased with her success in Transfiguration, but also mildly embarrassed. After the Gryffindors (who had had Transfiguration with the Huffelpuffs) were dissmissed, Rose stood up to gather her books for Charms class.

She turned around and saw Albus talking to Scorpius. She knew that something was strange about that boy, and she hoped that she made it clear to Albus that she would not be friends with him until she knew exactly what. She sighed inwardly and walked to the charms classroom.

On the way to Charms, Rose found herself in the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom.

"Oh no", Rose whispered to herself. "I'm in the wrong class, and late for the next!"

She apologized to the third-year Ravenclaws, who were in the middle of learning about Grindylows, (something Rose had already read about, of course) As she came out of the classroom, Rose began to sprint, stopping only to ask a portrait for directions, and she made it to the Charms classroom just under ten minutes late. She found herself hoping the teacher wasn't strict.

Rose burst into the classroom as the teacher was talking. The whole class, including the teacher, stopped to look at her.

"Sorry", Rose panted, hands on her knees. "I...got lost..." It sounded like an incredibly stupid excuse, now that she said it out loud.

"No matter", the professor's dreamy voice filled the room. "I'm Professor Lovegood, please take a seat."

Rose took a seat in the front and focused on the teacher, not meeting eyes with he classmates. She had long, pale-blond hair and blue eyes. For some reason, Rose was reminded of Scorpius.

"Now, this particular charm does not require the 'swish-and-flick' motion, but most other charms do. Most of you should be able to complete this charm – it is very basic, but it is used a lot. The incantation is 'lumos' and it should light up the tip of your wand. Please begin!"

Most students, including Rose, completed the charm on their first or second attempt. Rose turned and saw Tina Chang and Lilac Brown (both of whom shared a room with Rose) casting their light on the ceiling, on Professor Lovegood's turned back, and in each other's eyes. When they saw Rose, they shined their light right in her eyes. Rose rolled her eyes and sent sparks flying from her wand towards them. That shut them up. Rose turned back to the professor.

"Now, I can see most of you have completed that charm – now you must know the charm's opposite, 'nox'. It has no wand wand movement, like the first. Begin!"

The room was again filled with shouts.

After class, Rose joined Albus and the two quickly absorbed themselves in a conversation about Charms, and what they would be learning next.

**Thanks so much for reading! Remember to review!**


	6. 6 Scorpius

** As you may have noticed, we have changed the name of this story to 'The Adventures of Albus, Rose, Scorpius, and Tina'. This is because there was another story with a very similar name, and both the authors agreed to change their titles. Hope this doesn't confuse anyone! -cmwritng**

** Disclaimer: These characters are property of JK Rowling.**

Scorpius gathered up his books and watched Albus join Rose and walk down the hall. Scorpius' plain expression turned into a look of confusion when he _thought_ he saw Rose turn and give him a nasty glare behind Albus' back. Had he seen it? It made sense, Rose always seemed to have time to shoot him faces between classes. What was her problem? There was only one solution: she must have found out about his family. The Malfoys were a known, old, pure-blood wizarding family. Scorpius' dad had told him so many stories about when he had gone to this very school. Scorpius' father had made friends here, but he had made enemies too. One enemy in particular. Harry Potter.

Then it clicked. Harry Potter, Albus Potter. Was Albus his _son_? No way!

_But, that would explain why Rose seemed mad at him for no reason_, Scorpius debated, _Maybe she had already figured it out._

It was then that Scorpius realized that he was alone in the Charms classroom. He suddenly didn't feel very hungry anymore.

Scorpius ended up going to lunch anyway, since he didn't have anything better to do. He walked into the Great Hall, avoiding eye contact with his classmates. He sat alone, thinking about Albus and Rose and eating his lunch. He, for about the hundredth time in the past two days, wondered why he hadn't been sorted into Slytherin. He was clever, smart, and cunning. What else was there? He thought back to what the Sorting Hat had told him.

_"Well boy, though your ancestors were greedy, you have inherited much more than your eyes from your mother."_

Scorpius then began to wonder about his mother. When he was younger, Scorpius used to sneak into his father's bedroom closet and look though old notebooks and photo albums from when his mother had been alive. He had never asked his father directly about his mother, he was afraid of annoying him or something. But, from what he had gathered from the notebooks, his mother had been Gabrielle Delecour Malfoy, who's older sister had participated in the Tri-Wizard Tournament with Harry Potter when Scorpius' father had been at school. The had met after they both were out of school at the Ministry of Magic and had fallen in love at once. And the rest was history. Scorpius only brought one picture for the photo albums with him to school. It was a photo of Scorpius' father and mother on their wedding day. Scorpius' dad was in a black suit, and his mother in a long, white wedding gown. They were at the altar, Scorpius' dad putting a sparkling ring on his wife's finger, her eyes shining with happiness, her long blonde hair down and resting on her back. It was raining. That was why Scorpius loved this picture the most. It was the picture of perfection, with one flaw. Despite the rain, both of Scorpius' parents looked the happiest in this one picture. It taught Scorpius to be strong, no matter who tries to stop you.

A dark owl landing in front of him interrupted Scorpius' musings. Scorpius gave a small frown.

_ Most owls came at breakfast_, he thought. He looked around, but no one else seemed to have any owls at their table. His frown deepened, but then his attention was caught by the envelope in the owl's claw. It was scarlet and smoke was coming from the opening. People were beginning to notice the owl with the scarlet letter at the Gryffindor table. Scorpius knew what the letter was – it was a Howler.

_ Well, _Scorpius thought, _better get this over with._

He quickly grabbed the smoking letter and tore it open. The letter was silent in his hands, and for a second Scorpius thought it wouldn't do anything. And then a horrible noise filled the hall and made him drop the letter. Scorpius' father's voice filled the room.

_"HOW DARE YOU GET SORTED INTO GRYFFINDOR?" _

Scorpius shut his eyes and tried to make himself unseen.

_"OUR FAMILY HAS SLYTHERIN IN OUR BLOOD! WE HAVE BEEN IN SLYTHERIN FOR GENERATIONS! YOU KNEW THIS VERY WELL, AND THEN I HEAR THAT YOU HAVE BEEN SORTED INTO GRYFFNDOR? YOU ARE AN EMBARRASSMENT TO THE MALFOY FAMILY! NO SON OF MINE WILL BE IN GRYFFINDOR! A DISCRACE!"_

As the letter fell silent, all eyes were on Scorpius. He saw Rose whispering something to Albus. Scorpius gathered his books and walked quickly out of the hall, his eyes focused on the door. He arrived to his Care of Magical Creatures class ten minutes early.

**How did you like it? Kind of depressing, I know, but I really enjoy writing Scorpius' chapters. There is a new poll up, so please vote! Thanks so much for reading and remember to review! -cmwriting**


	7. 7 Tina

** We are soo sorry that we haven't been updating lately – we have been on vacation. Now that the school year will be starting soon and we will be becoming more busy, you can expect about a chapter every week. Thanks for your patience and we hope you enjoy this chapter! -cmwriting**

** Disclaimer: These characters are property of JK Rowling.**

As she walked slowly to Care of the Magical Creatures class, Tina thought about what Scorpius' howler had read. _Poor Scorpius, _Tina thought, _she'd hate to be humiliated like that. Maybe she should be friends with him, since he didn't really have anyone else._

Unfortunately, Tina hadn't been looking where she was going and bumped into a sixth-year Ravenclaw.

"Sorry" Tina apologized, "I wasn't looking where I was going." Tina made her way to Care of the Magical Creatures where she was partnered with Albus. Tina looked around and saw that they were in a grassy field with a old, brown hut and a bright orange pumpkin patch.

"Hi", Tina said to Albus.

"Hello", He responded. " So we're learning about Diricawls, eh?

"Apparently so", Tina answered. They were saved from anymore conversation when Hagrid started talking. He was very large, and, even though Tina knew it was horribly impolite, she couldn't help but stare at the half-giant.

" So th' Diricawl is a creature that Muggles believe t' be extinct. However, we wizards know better. We know that th' Diricawl is a magical creature that disappears at will. Now, I'm gonna give you each a Diricawl an' you an' yer partner are gonna try to scare it an' make it disappear. Allow me to demonstrate." Hagrid said this all very slowly, probably to make sure everyone heard his instructions and followed them carefully.

Hagrid, who was cradling the bird in his arms, shouted "BOO!" at the bird, causing it to vanish and reappear over by the pumpkin patch. The crowd open their eyes wide, brimming with admiration.

" Do ya wanna go first? " Hagrid asked Albus and Tina

"Sure" they replied together.

Tina watched as Albus shouted "BOO!" at the Diricawl and it disappeared to Hagrid's hut.

"Fantastic!" Hagrid boomed. "now everyone else try to mimic that an' we'll have all these Diricawls off to Spain!

The room was immediately filled with shouts of "BOO!". The rest of class went on like this and by the end of class all the Diricawls were out of sight.

On the way to Herbology class, Tina was talking to Albus about Hagrid. Apparently Albus knew him because when his father, Harry Potter, had gone to Hogwarts, he'd been friends with Hagrid. As they approached Greenhouse 2, Tina and Albus had abruptly ended their conversation because neither of them had anything more to say.

When Tina first saw the Herbology teacher, her first thought was _tall._ He stood looking six foot one. He wore deep red robes and had jet black hair.

"Hello class, how is your first day of classes going?" He was cut off by Lilac saying, "It's _great _thank you!"

" You weren't really supposed to answer that, Lilac." Tina whispered to her.

"Oh, sorry" Lilac said shamefully.

" Erhem, as I was saying, I'm Professor Longbottom. Today we'll be learning about Devil's Snare. It's a vicious plant that hates light. The charm 'Lumos' can be used to defeat it. The more you struggle around, the more it'll strangle you.

To Tina, this was all very boring, so she wanted to get to the part where she could handle it and, possibly, try using 'lumos' charm to fight it off.

** We have edited the poll, so be sure to vote on our profile! Thanks so much for your reviews! -cmwriting**


	8. 8 Albus

** We hope you enjoy this chapter – it's a lot longer than we've done in the past. Thanks you so much for your reviews – we really appreciate them! -cmwriting**

**Disclaimer: These characters are property of JK Rowling.**

Albus winced when he saw Professor Longbottom pass out the Devil's Snare. His father _had_ told him that Hogwarts' Herbology class could be gross at times, but Albus had never imagined it to be this slimy. Albus hoped that not all the Herbology classes had slimy plants.

"Hagrid and I will be doing a duo lesson next week, so I'll ask you to reunite with your Care of the Magical Creatures partners", Professor Longbottom said.

_Well, Tina isn't mean or annoying so it can't be too bad. _Albus thought to himself. Tina must've been thinking the same thing because of her cheerful and somewhat excited greeting.

"What I want you to do with the Devil's Snare, is to take turns with your partner putting your hand into the Devil's Snare while the other practices the charm '_lumos'_ allowing the other just enough time to pull their hand out."

"We're going to put our _hand _in that thing?" Tina exclaimed to Albus.

"I suppose so." Albus said. His stomach was feeling queasy, but he decided to get it over with, so he shoved his hand into the grimy vines. Tina performed the charm and it was done. Tina had a little more trouble and took some coaxing to finally convince her to stick her hand into the Devil's Snare. Albus got her out in seconds which earned praise from Professor Longbottom and an imaginary Professor Lovegood.

When Albus had finally finished all his classes, he invited Tina to come to tea at Hagrid's along with Rose and Scorpius. Tina politely accepted, so they met up with Rose and Scorpius and together, they made their way down to the cabin

Albus thought he saw something in the bushes by Hagrid's but he couldn't be sure. Albus turned his attention back to the door just as they were greeted with the smell of a wet dog and a hearty " Hi there!" from Hagrid.

"Hi Hagrid", all four of the kids said together, as if rehearsed.

"So, how was your first day of classes?"

"It was alright", Albus replied. "But the last class nearly bored me to pieces."

The group sat down, making small talk, as Hagrid poured them each a cup of tea. Albus introduced Rose, Scorpius and Tina and they began talking about their lessons.

Albus watched Scorpius lift his tea cup, revealing the front page of a newspaper, _The Daily Prophet_, beneath it. Scorpius took a very small sip of his steaming tea, and, from what Albus could tell by the look on his face, tried hard not to choke.

"Hagrid", Rose said suddenly, breaking the short silence. "What's this?"

She took the paper that had been beneath Scorpius' cup and read out the headline: "_Wizardry: a __Secret No More?_"

Before Hagrid said anything, Rose began to read the article aloud.

"_For hundreds and hundreds of years,_ w_izardry has remained hidden from non-magical people (or 'Muggles'), _writes Colin Eho, Daily Prophet reporter,_ But that may all be changed very, very soon. _ _A source from the Ministry, who requested to remain anonymous, has informed the Daily Prophet that Diablo Barrett, a wizard who threatened to expose wizardry five years ago, has escaped from Askaban and is on the loose. The Ministry's aurors are looking this wizard and claim to have leads on where he might be. The Ministry tells people to stay calm and not to panic. It is important for all wizard to be aware and on the look out for suspicious actions. It is also crucial for all citizens to know that anyone could be working under this wizard's command, and he has killed and imperioused innocent people before. The Daily Prophet will keep readers up to date on any leads about this wizard's whereabouts. Thanks for reading, and stay safe. _-Colin Eho, Daily Prophet reporter"

There was a pause after Rose finished reading, everyone deep in thought. Finally, the the creak of Hagrid's door opening broke the tense silence.

"Come on in!", Hagrid said to whoever was behind the door.

"I didn't need your permission to come in", said a snobby, annoying voice that Albus knew could only belong to one person – Horus III. " I have a question about Diricawls."

"Really, Horus, really?", Tina interrupted , glancing at his robes. "exactly how long have you been hiding in that bush?"

So that's what Albus had seen in the bush! It made sense now.

"Um, uh, um", Horus stammered. He rushed out the door before anyone else could humiliate him.

"Well, you kids better be off to bed now.", said Hagrid, ignoring the fact that Horus had just bolted out the door. The four thanked Hagrid for the tea and headed out.

"We _have_ to find Diablo Barrett!", Scorpius exclaimed, once they were out of ear shot. The others faces showed that they agreed.

"I know", agreed Albus. "but we have no idea how to get to him or even where he is."

"Then we find him", Rose said.

"I think I have a plan." said Tina "First we approach Headmistress Nuala when she's drunk, then we ask her permission to find him. Or just ask her to sign a permission slip saying we can."

"Tina – that is absolutely brilliant!" Albus told her.

" Thanks", Tina said modestly.

"We'll have time for all the praising and thanking later – we will have to get some sleep if we ever want try our chances at finding this Diablo bloke.", Rose said.

So Albus, Scorpius , Tina , and Rose headed off to the Gryffendor common room.

"I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight", Albus whispered to Scorpius as they headed up the hill.

"Me either", Scorpius whispered back.

** We hope you enjoyed that chapter – remember to read & review! Thanks again! -cmwriting**


	9. 9 Rose

**Hey, sorry this chapter is so short, but it really adds to the conflict. If you read, please review, even if it's anonymous! Thanks so much! ~cmwriting**

**Disclaimer: These characters are property of JK Rowling.**

In the two months that followed, as the leaves began to change from summer's soft greens to autumn's crisp oranges, all the first years began to get very overwhelmed over their studies. Most, who had got behind in their classes, were pushing their work off and staying up very late every night. This did not include Rose, who, occasionally accompanied by Scorpius, attended every single study group the teachers had offered and got all essays done at least three days prior. She had begrudgingly got used to Scorpius after his last howler, and the four friends, Albus, Rose, Scorpius, and Tina, had gotten closer and more and more inseparable.

There was no question that each and every one of the Hogwarts Gryffindors were looking forward to the Halloween feast, or, more importantly, classes letting out early. But this group of four was looking for ward to the Halloween feast for another reason.

It was the morning of Halloween and the Great Hall was buzzing with excitement. Albus, Rose, Scorpius, and Tina were all picking at their food and nervously glancing at the staff table every few seconds. They were all anticipating the feast that night, when their plan would take action.

That day's classes went very slowly. Even _Rose_ had found the History of Magic teacher's words very difficult to follow. When the feast finally came, Rose was amazed at the decorations. Real live bats were flying by the ceiling,which showed the cloudy sky outside. Hundreds of jack-o-lanterns were floating all around the hall, staring at the students.

They were each very nervous as they sat down at the Gryffindor table. Tina kept babbling about how she hoped this would work and how much trouble they would be in if it didn't. Rose was picking at her food and clearly thinking very hard, working out every part of their plan. Scorpius was sitting in silence, his face very impassive. Albus was stuffing his face with food, but also seemed very worried.

As the feast was coming to an end, Headmistress Nuala stood up and Tina's babbling stopped abruptly and she sat up and turned to look at the Headmistress. Albus looked too, as the food had disappeared.

"I hope you all enjoyed the feast", said Headmistress Nuala, swaying in place. "Now off to bed!"

"What a moving speech," said Tina sarcastically. The four turned to walk towards the head table, fighting the crowd going the other direction.

"Er, Professor Nuala", Rose began quietly, "We wanted to ask you – Professor? Are you listening?"

Nuala had a very dazed expression on her face, but she repiled, "Yes...of course...please continue, dear."

"So, we were wondering if, , possibly?" Rose looked into the Headmistress' sleepy face and felt the tiniest bit guilty. Did they really think that they could do this? They wouldn't stand a chance!

Rose was brought back to their conversation as Professor Nuala took a deep breath, as if she was going to give a long speech to four to-young-to-understand kids.

"Sure." The four exchanged looks of surprise, but all silently agreed not to question it.

"Thank you", said Rose, choking back a smile.

Professor Nuala gave a drunk kind of smile and turned to walk away.

"Professor Nuala?" Rose turned to Scorpius, who was pulling something out of his robe pocket.

Rose mouthed, "What?" Scorpius just shook his head, but Rose saw the slightest of smiles come on to his face.

The Professor turned to face Scorpius, one of those too-polite my-patience-is-thinning smiles on her face. "Yes?"

"Could you sign this?" Scorpius' hand had emerged from his pocket, clutching a piece of parchment and a quill. Professor Nuala took the quill and gripped it rather tightly as she signed the piece of parchment.

The four friends started laughing the second the stepped out of the Great Hall and didn't stop until they reached Gryffindor tower. Rose and Tina said good night to Scorpius and Albus and made their way to the girl's dormitory.

"That was fun", Tina muttered as they each got into their own bed.

"Yeah, but when will we leave?" The question was left hanging as both the girls thought and eventually drifted off to sleep.

**Thanks for reading! Please R&R! ~cmwriting**


	10. 10 Scorpius

**Sorry this one is so late – we've been very busy! Hope you enjoy it, and please review! -cmwriting**

**Disclaimer: These characters are property of JK Rowling.**

They had they're plan ready. Scorpius sat in his last class of the day, Potions with the Slytherins. He kept thinking of every little wrinkle in their plan and quickly smoothing it over. He was so absorbed in his planing that he didn't notice when the professor had dismissed them. It was only when Rose jabbed him with her quill that he rose from his seat and walked out of the dungeons with the his friends. Scorpius allowed himself to be pushed along by the crowd, still thinking. The four met up with James, Albus' older brother and, after a quick exchange between the two, walked out of the castle in silence.

Scorpius' mind was frantic now, his heart pounding.

_What if they got expelled? _Scorpius nearly stopped dead at this thought and turned right around and started back to the castle. _No, they wouldn't, _he reassured himself, _ their parents had all gotten away with many things and actually got house points for them._

He forced himself to keep going, but seemed to forget what he was doing once he got to the door of Hagrid's cabin. Tina shooed James away. When he didn't move, Albus gave a small sigh and brought out three galleons from his pocket. The third year boy, pleased, took the money and ran to hide in the trees. When Scorpius didn't move to knock on the door, Albus shook his head and moved in front of him to knock himself.

The door was opened by a familiar hairy half-giant. Scorpius, however, only caught a glimpse of him before being trampled by Hagrid's slobbery dog, Fang.(Fang the second, really).

The four friends greeted Hagrid and Hagrid let them inside, for it was getting colder outside. Scorpius entered the small cabin and smiled at the warm, cozy mood the place seemed to generate. All the furniture and decorations were so familiar, and Scorpius realized with a pang in his chest that he would not be seeing them again for a long time.

They began discussing foolish things, such as the weather and their classes. The conversation was torture for Scorpius to listen to, and made him hope that the minutes would go by quickly. Tina was the only one maintaining it as the others were clearly to nervous to talk. Hagrid failed to notice this, as Tina had just filled a small pause in their conversation with an in-depth discussion about the Diricawls that they were studying in their Care of Magical Creatures class. Scorpius could have sworn he caught Rose sneaking glances at her watch at least three times.

After what seem like hours (but was really only the previously determined twenty minutes) a pebble hit the window. As predicted, Fang started barking like crazy.

Hagrid followed Fang out of the cabin, muttering, "Bloody Diricawls, showin' up a' this hour..."

Everyone started moving the second the door closed behind him. Rose seized the bowl of Floo powder near the fireplace and Albus threw his untouched tea on the fire. Scorpius was the first to grab a handful of the powder and throw it into where the fire had burned just seconds ago.

He took a deep breath and hopped in to the still warm fireplace.

He let out the breath as he shouted, "Ministry of Magic!"

**Cliffhanger! We hope you enjoyed it – please please review! -cmwriting**


End file.
